


games on baby

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Sicheng finally accept his boss request to have a lunch with her son, and it turns out it was his high school "enemy", Jung Jaehyun.





	games on baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicfools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfools/gifts).

> this is for diana and my love jaewin nation, and also jaewin enthusiast out there!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this one as much as i do enjoy writing it;-;
> 
> thank you for taking your time reading my fics♡

Sicheng feels his head pounding as he finishes his last report. Working on a big firm like this, he always need to be ready to work until late at night. His boss apparently just left too. His boss is a really hard working women. She once ever broke down after being drunk on their company dinner. She was crying telling her life story, which Sicheng won't lie, made him cry too. But what Sicheng don’t understand, after she was crying, she came to Sicheng, and tell him to go out with her son one day. Sicheng don’t have a heart to say no, so he just said okay, brushing it off, thinking that his boss is just drunk and will forget it soon.

But the thought totally gone, when his boss suddenly showed up next to Sicheng, make Sicheng feel kind of nervous since she was like supervising Sicheng’s works. But she suddenly smiles at Sicheng.

“About going out with my son, do you really mean it?” She asks too sudden, Sicheng almost chokes at his water. 

“Um, I’m sorry?” Sicheng take a look at his boss who now take a chair to sit next to Sicheng.

“I don’t know Sicheng, its just I just feel like you’ll match well with my son. And you’re like one of my favourite employees too, I would love to see you at least have a good relationship with my son. Only if you want tho. I won't force you or something.” His boss takes slowly her words and motions, explaining to Sicheng with her anticipating eyes, and that’s kind of makes Sicheng feel a little bit uncomfortable. “So what do you say?”

“Can I think about it first?” Sicheng squints his eyes while looking at his boss.

“Yeah sure, let me know soon. I just want you both to meet as soon as possible.” His boss looks pleased with his answer. “I’ll be waiting for your answer. And I need to go home now, don’t work too late Sicheng.”

“Yes ma’am thank you. This is my last report before I go home. Take care.” Sicheng smiles and bows politely.

His boss just waved her hand and went to the elevator. Sicheng was left alone with some of his co-workers. Sicheng thinks about what just happened and why does he have to have those conversations with his boss. 

“Sicheng, it seems like boss really wants you to end up with her son, which is kinda cute. Why don’t you just say yes and give it a try?” Yuta, who works there 2 months earlier than Sicheng and is his ‘self-proclaimed’ best friend suddenly peeked in.

“Hyung, you listen to all that.” Sicheng whining.

“Of course! Even Jungwoo listen to all that too.” Yuta pointing at the person who sits 2 desks away from him. “Right Jungwoo?”

“Um yeah, hard to not listen to that, sorry hyung.” Jungwoo just shrugs. “But on a serious note hyung, just give it a try! It wont hurt in any way. If you like it, then just continue, and if you’re not content with that, just stop it. Easy.”

“But Jungwoo, I’m not into a blind date. I’m awkward with strangers oh God.” Sicheng burrows his face on his hands. “But I also have no heart to say no to boss.”

“Sicheng, it's basically not a blind date! At least you’ve known his mum already, right? And he also got a supportive parents, which also a plus point for you, it’ll ease your process to finally got a boyfriend without all the hustles!” Yuta suddenly came to him and patted his shoulder.

Jungwoo come from the back and patted his other shoulder, “Yes hyung, we both kinda tired already because you keep whining about wanting to have a boyfriend and yet you didn’t do anything about that and say you’re not ready for the responsibility.”

“Like how am I supposed to be okay when I literally third-wheel you guys every single time. I’m a single bitter cute-looking man, sue me.” Sicheng take a deep sigh.

“Why are you so dramatic oh my God? Anyway, listen to our opinion and just go for it Sicheng.” Yuta pat his head before heading to his desk again. 

Sicheng take his phone and look at it carefully. How could he text his boss? Is it too sudden? Like she probably just got home too. Actually Sicheng feels a little intrigued with his boss's son. Since she looks pretty and nice, her husband is a great man too, he often picks up Mrs. Jung. Her son probably grows with a family-oriented mind which he really loves in someone's traits. 

**me**

umm hi ma’am, I just finished thinking about our conversation earlier

sorry if I bother you

but I guess yes sure I would like to meet your son

**Mrs. Jung**

oh hi sicheng!

no, you didn’t bother me, its fine

and great! I’d probably bring him to the office in 2 days

please take care of him sicheng, he’s a great kid

**me**

sure ma’am

I’ll be expecting him

**Mrs. Jung**

nice, thanks for letting me know

have a great night

**me**

you too ma’am

After those messages, Sicheng can't help but think, what’s going on inside his mind when he do that? Why would he actually believe in his friends when they usually can't even think straight? He’s not that desperate to have a boyfriend either, but maybe some meetings with new colleagues’ won't hurt right? Sicheng would also just count this as an appreciation moves for his boss, by making her happy meeting her son. That sounds kind of weird now that he voiced it in his head. But well, there’s no turning back right now right? But who knows, this might go well for both of them and Sicheng finally got someone who’ll always be by his side and he got to cling on. The thought of it actually make Sicheng gets kind of excited.

“Sicheng hyung, we’re going home now, you good?” Jungwoo breaks his train of minds.

“Oh yeah, yeah, lets go now.” Sicheng immediately turned off his computer and take his coat before catching up with Yuta and Jungwoo who reach the elevator already.

And Sicheng went home with some sparks in his heart. Wishing this could be a great one, since he didn’t want to waste his time with the wrong person.

* * *

Without Sicheng knowing, it’s the day already. His boss text him this morning, that he’ll be getting a lunch with her son, which actually makes his heart flatters a bit. It’s a pretty good day as well, Sicheng wish this couldn’t get wrong, and this all will be a good one.

“Hyung, why are you being so fidgety today? And did you style your hair too? Oh, what’s wrong with my hyung?” Jungwoo frowns and look at Sicheng concerned.

“Baby, how could you forgot? Today, Sicheng will be on a blind date! I’m so excited to see how it goes oh my God.” Yuta actually jumps up and down beside Sicheng who just squinting looking at them both.

“Oh my God right!! And it’ll soon be lunch time, I can't wait to see Mrs. Jung’s son too to be honest. Bet he’ll look pretty good.” Jungwoo laugh and jabs Sicheng with his elbow which makes Sicheng scowl.

While Yuta and Jungwoo keep teasing him, he sees Mrs. Jung come to his direction, which make him try shush his friends, but to no result. They only realize once Mrs. Jung is in front of them already.

“Um hi guys. Seems like you’re having fun?” Mrs. Jung just smile at them, makes both Yuta and Jungwoo can only grins. “And Sicheng, since its lunch time already, go ahead to the restaurant next to our office. My son already arrived there I guess. I’ve booked a table for both of you.”

“Ah really? I’ll head there then now, ma’am. Thank you.” Sicheng just simply smiles and rushing to the restaurant next door.

Restaurant next door is actually a quite fancy one, with some overpriced meals. But it’s a pretty good place for a date Sicheng could say. And once Sicheng arrived there, he was searching for his possible date. 

“Hi sir, how may I help you?” The waiter comes to him and smile.

“Um, I actually booked a table already, in the name of Mrs. Jung?” Sicheng nervously state that, he never actually booked some place just for his own lunch. Well, there’s always a first time for everything right?

“Ah right! Your date is here already. Let me bring you to him.” The waiter suddenly smiles so bright, almost forming a grins. “You both make a great couple tho, I suppose.”

“It's actually our first date.” Sicheng chirped out.

“Oh really? Oh my God I’m sorry, I thought you both are a couple already. But good luck tho! As I said, you both would probably make a great couple.” The waiter suddenly stopped in front of this one big door. “Mrs. Jung actually booked a private room, so please enjoy your date.”

It’s the cue for the waiter to open the door. Sicheng could see his date from the side. He got some pretty chubby cheeks, with his soft hair just fall down his face as he looks down. His brunette hair looks so soft, and his skin look so beautiful too, like a porcelain. He’s pretty pale, Sicheng thoughts he might get that from Mrs. Jung. But from the side he really looks somehow familiar. His musky scent is all over the room, and Sicheng won't complain since it's actually smell so good.

“You finish checking me out?” The voice breaks him from his thoughts. That voice, that familiar voice that Sicheng didn’t expect to hear again at all.

“Jung Jaehyun?” 

“Dong Sicheng? What are you doing here? I’m supposed to meet with my mum’s employee!” Jaehyun looks at him weirdly, he seems kinda amused.

“What the fuck? Don’t tell me you’re Mrs. Jung’s son? I should’ve known.” Sicheng wails in defeat. “Guess I should’ve get going now then.”

“Wait, are you still mad at me somehow? You still salty about that one time when we’re in high school?” Jaehyun furrows his brows and laugh. “Should’ve known you’re the childish one and of course wont forgets those stupid event.”

“So what if I’m still salty about that? You have no rights to judge me, when you’re the one who ruined my night!” Sicheng need to hold his voice so he’s not screaming right now. Sicheng still remember to be civil to other customers and didn’t make any fuss. 

“Please, it's not that deep? Like why would even want to get on his dick tho? Let me tell you its sucks.” Jaehyun looks kind of frustrated.

“I don’t know? Its not even about his dick you assholes. I’ve been pining over him for freaking 3 years! And you just had to ruined my chance when I finally do something about that, how could I be not mad?” Sicheng looks scandalously. 

“And well it's been 5 years and you still mad at me?” Jaehyun raises his brows.

“Yes. And your attitude now didn’t help either. I can't believe this.” Sicheng finally turns around. “Guess I’m just gonna leave now and starve.”

“Wait.” Jaehyun stand from his seat and hold Sicheng’s wrist. His hand feels cold, on the contrary from Sicheng’s warm hand. “Stay. I need to at least do this for my mum. Just finish your meals with me here, we don’t even have to talk.”

“Yeah right. I promise her somehow too. Okay then.” Sicheng finally sits in front of Jaehyun. They finally ordered something after trying to act civil in front of the waiter. They eat their meals in peace too, without anyone talking. 

After Jaehyun finish his meals, he immediately gets up and takes his coat, “I’ll get going first.”

“I haven’t finished mine tho?” Sicheng squints at him.

“So? Do you want me to stay here with you until you finished?” Jaehyun already stands on the door now. “I’m pretty busy, so see you around I guess.”

With that he went out and close the door behind him. Sicheng feels so pissed off, he keeps stabbing on his poor meat on the plate. Like what’s with his attitude? Didn’t he get at least a manner? Yeah, he knows they both each other to their guts, but no need to be rude. 

Sicheng sigh and make his way out, going to the cashier, “Um hi, the remaining bills for the room booked by Mrs. Jung please?”

“Oh, your boyfriend pays for it already? Didn’t he tell you?” said the cashier after looking for the bills. 

“Ah I see, okay. Thank you.” Sicheng force a smile and head out. What does that mean? He pays for Sicheng’s meals? Or its just Mrs. Jung already cover that all? Yeah, that’s probably it. That makes more sense. 

Sicheng went back to the office with frowns in his face. His friends immediately went over his table.

“So, how it goes?” Yuta patiently wait for him to answer.

“But bet on the look on your face, it didn’t go very well right?” Jungwoo rest his face on his hands. “Mind telling us what happened?”

“Um yes, but can it wait until we go home later? I didn’t want to talk about this here. I’m scared I’ll get too mad here. Promise I will tell you all later.” Sicheng answered it slowly, just in case there’s Mrs. Jung around.

“Okay, I get it! We’ll go to your apartment later then.” Yuta pats Sicheng’s shoulder. “And that’s Mrs. Jung.”

“Oh right.” Sicheng immediately went over to Mrs. Jung. “Ma’am thank you for even paying for my meals. I got a pretty good time with your son by the way.”

“Oh hi Sicheng! Pay? Its not me? Guess it's just Jaehyun then! No need to thank me. And I’m glad you enjoy it, I just met Jaehyun and he said he enjoys it too. I hope you both could go out again together soon tho.” Mrs. Jung grins at him.

“Yeah, sure. I would like to hang out again.” Sicheng force himself to smile.

“No, I mean date Sicheng, not just hang out, now you both kinda know each other already.” Mrs. Jung frowns. “But well, enjoy the rest of your day! You all can get home now too though, there’ll be a blackout, so you wont get to work if that happens, so please take some rest!”

“Okay ma’am, thank you. Take some rest too.” With that Sicheng bows and excuse himself.

“Let's go to Sicheng’s apartment!!!” Yuta said as he put his hand over Sicheng’s shoulder, so now Sicheng was sandwiched between Yuta and Jungwoo.

Sicheng just say yes and let them both drag him home.

After they arrived and Sicheng settles, once again, between them both again, they start to question Sicheng, “So, tell us everything. Spill the tea.”

“So, it turns out, Mrs. Jung’s son is my enemy from high school. Well basically we still in the talking phase during high school, but we kinda become enemy on the last party on high school. Well it is my self claimed tho, but guess he knows about that.” Sicheng take a deep sigh.

“And why? Cause the last time I checked, you’re not that easy to pissed?” Jungwoo ask slowly. “Of course only if you’re comfortable to tell us all.”

“Of course Jungwoo, I’m okay with sharing all this with both of you. Actually, during the last night, there’s like a party right? There’s this one boy who I have a crush on for like literal 3 years. I’ve been pinning on him right? Since its our last night on high school, I kinda decide to try do something about my helpless crush for him, so we’re like talking and flirting and like drinking together. But suddenly Jaehyun just come in. He then flirts with my crush?? And not long after that they both went away. Cant believe he stole him and the dick from me??? Like damn I thought at least we’re in a good relation, but he just has to do me dirty like that. And we basically haven’t meet or talk to each other again after that. And I see him today, which pisses me off. And he freaking have the audacity to said ‘why would you even want that dick? its sucks’, but I swear it's not about that dick? It’s more like about my feelings. I wanted to leave but he told me to stay for the sake of his mum, but he freaking went out first? I haven’t even finished my meals oh God. And apparently he paid for my meals, now what am I supposed to do with all that information.” Sicheng now leaning back and close his eyes for awhile. “The way he acts throws me off.”

“Sicheng, I know that’s sucks. But well, try to be more civil the next time you see him. Because damn, he paid for your meals on the first date?? That’s pretty great. And at least he still wants you to stay and have a proper meal. I don’t know, it's already a couple years ago right? Try to just forget it and open up your mind. We might not know if he actually had a reason for that. You said you both haven’t talk after that right?” Yuta try to console him.

“Well now you sound like him.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “But you got the points tho. And guess if only I ever meet him again.” 

“You didn’t exchange numbers?” Jungwoo now chirped in.

“Of course no? We didn’t even talk to each other.” Sicheng groans. “It's not like I want to meet him again tho.”

“But you seem so concerned, and if you don’t want to meet him again then this will not be a problem.” Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s right. Do you perhaps have a sexual tension with him?” Yuta tease him. Sicheng just gasp dramatically. 

“Oh my God, take those words back! Of course I’m not. I’m just pissed off and I hate him. Hyung, do you even remember that we’re an enemy?” 

“An enemy but for no particular reasons, like after that you both haven’t met yet. Guess he just act according to the way you talk to him.” Jungwoo now lean back next to Sicheng.

“Ah talk to you both didn’t really help me at all. Please just leave me be. It's not like we’re gonna meet again tho.” Sicheng finally got up from his seat. “Now it's night already, I have to kick you guys out of here.”

“You can't just kick us like this.” Yuta whines.

“Of course I can, and I would. So please just go home, get some rest and let me rest too.” Sicheng now basically pushed them outside. “Good night!”

Sicheng close the door, ignoring the loud knocks from both Yuta and Jungwoo. He had enough for today, he got to ends his day soon, wishing tomorrow isn’t as bad as today.

As Sicheng lay on his bed, he could smell Jaehyun’s scent still lingering around him. They didn’t even meet and being around each other for that long, but Sicheng could still remember it pretty well. And Jaehyun for sure has grown up so well. He looks so good, Sicheng just want to kiss his cheeks, or well maybe his lips. 

Sicheng immediately shuddered at his own thought, he maybe has some unresolved tension with Jaehyun and it could be a sexual tension by now cause damn Jaehyun looks so hot, as per Yuta said. As he's going crazy with his own thought, he’s finally forced himself to sleep.

* * *

“Jaehyun, could you take Pasty to walk?” Jaehyun mum was screaming from upstairs.

“But mum, today is your turn.” Jaehyun pouting. He didn’t actually have a great time on the meeting today. It was so tiring, not to mention they won't even listen to Jaehyun’s idea.

“I know, but the CEO wants to meet me now, and no one is home beside you now.” His mum slowly coming down. “And look, Pasty has been a good girl and all she wants is just some company to walk her around the park.” With that, Pasty, their puppy, suddenly showed up and bark while going around Jaehyun in circle, “See?”

Jaehyun smiles and pick Pasty up, “Okay little girl, let's take you for a walk.”

Pasty bark again and now lick Jaehyun’s face, which makes Jaehyun giggles. Well maybe a walk with Pasty could clear his mind, he could get some fresh air too, to be honest, “Okay okay, I’ll take her on a walk.” 

“Nice! I’ll go now. Take care of yourself and Pasty well, I’ll be home before dinner.” His mum gives him a side hug and a pat on the head. “Bye!”

With the sound of a door closing, Jaehyun once again pick Pasty up, “Its seems like it's just us two now buddy. Let’s go now!”

Jaehyun take her collar and leash and put it in her. He brings her to the park nearby. The park isn’t too crowded, there’s only some people enjoying their time there, and some kids playing with each other, which is good because Jaehyun didn’t really enjoy his time if it's crowded. 

After a while of walking around the park, Jaehyun start to feel tired. And he finally takes a seat on the bench. Tying Pasty’s leash on the tip of the bench. 

“Okay, now let’s take a quick rest here.” Jaehyun let out a sigh.

“You know, actually yesterday was a pretty interesting day I must say. I finally get to see my high school, um, enemy I guess? I don’t even know at this point what’s our relation is. We haven’t talked that much on high school, and I apparently just stole his crush during our last party, so he immediately thought of me as his enemy. I don’t understand his mind though I swear to God. Why would he still remember that? Even I almost forgot about that. He really into his dick though probably. Yeah maybe that’s why. But you know what, I actually…” He trails on his words, glancing at Pasty’s direction wondering why there’s no reaction because she usually will respond his stories with some bark or sometimes even put her paw on Jaehyun’s thigh. But what Jaehyun actually see is nothing. Pasty is gone. She’s missing.

“What? Pasty!” He immediately stands up and look around. The leash probably slips out and Pasty would definitely wanders around on her own. “Pasty come on. It's not the time to play hide and seek. Its almost dark you know. Come on out buddy.” 

He sighs as he looks around him, trying to find a chocolate little puppy. He starts to ask around and even showed them her pictures. No one said they saw her. His mum would be so angry if he come home without Pasty, and it's not like Jaehyun could left Pasty out there alone at night. 

He almost gives up until someone suddenly went to him and ask him, “You need some help?”

“Ugh yes please, I freaking lost my puppy, my mum will-“ Jaehyun’s word got cut out when he finally look at the one who speaks to him. Its Sicheng. “Wait, why are you here? And why do you care?”

“Oh sweetie, I live around here and it's not like this park is owned by you tho. And also, I only asked if you needed help, and clearly I’m not welcomed by you.” Sicheng just show his fake smile to Jaehyun.

“Oh please, just leave me alone. I don’t need you to bother me now.” Jaehyun wave off and walked away.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Sicheng speaks kind of loud, makes Jaehyun turn to his side again.

“And why would I believe you want to help me?” Jaehyun has this blank looks.

“Cause I love puppies. And I guess I’ve seen a cute lil puppy wandering around just then.” Sicheng shrugged. “If only you want my help tho. And follow me this way.”

Jaehyun got confused as Sicheng walked away to the other directions, but well anything for his puppy right? He immediately follows him after. Sicheng who realize that just smirks.

“I wonder how could you lose that puppy. Did they lowkey hate you tho? Or are they just feel so done with you and want to run away? Well I would understand their mind.” Sicheng keeps insulting Jaehyun, but Jaehyun only keeps humming while looking left and right.

“Well I do lose my puppy, but at least I didn’t lose my 3 years crush and his dick on the last day of the high school tho.” Now Jaehyun is the one who smirks while Sicheng’s face gets red. “Now who lose?”

“Whatever.” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “There, I see it there, next to the bushes. They’re still there though, is that it?”

Sicheng points at the bushes, Jaehyun indeed see a little blob of chocolate thing sits there, so he approached it slowly. And indeed that’s his little puppy. 

“Pasty dear God, why did you run away? You don’t know how scared I am with my life.” Jaehyun pick Pasty up and hug him, and Pasty just bark.

“Please you know I would be so scared if you went missing. Don’t act like you don’t know that.” Jaehyun frowns and put him back to the ground, now holding on to the leash so tight so she wont lost again.

“Aww how cute.” Jaehyun almost forgot Sicheng still there until he suddenly coos. 

“My puppy is indeed cute, and I take that as a compliment rather than an insult, thanks.” Jaehyun only glare at him.

“Aww honey, don’t be so sensitive. I didn’t mean to insult anyone. And by what I mean cute, its you. Well your dog is cute too, but you’re cuter.” Sicheng gets closer to him and pinch him.

“What the fuck?” 

“You should thank me instead of cursing at me. After all I helped you find your puppy.” Sicheng frowns.

“Ugh yes, thank you.” Jaehyun reluctantly said that.

“Now, give me my well deserved rewards.” Sicheng whines.

“I should’ve known you would want something ugh. What do you want Sicheng I swear to God.” Jaehyun take a deep sigh, not understanding what the younger wants from him.

“Take me out on a date. Full package. From picking me up until dropping me off, and whatever happens after that.” Sicheng smirks. Jaehyun could see his eyes shine tho.

“And I thought you hate me.” Jaehyun laugh, ironically.

“Oh honey, I just need you to pay me for those accident back then. And, your mum wants us to at least went out together again right?” Sicheng now just shrugged. “I mean, I owe her something, and I want to do something that makes her happy, even if its going out with you. I found this a win-win situation for both of us.”

“You’re right tho, you’re right. Okay then, I’ll pick you up tomorrow, text me your address, I’m gonna go home to feed Pasty now.” Jaehyun already 5 steps away, when suddenly Sicheng talks again.

“The fuck, tomorrow?? And brave of you to think I have your number.” 

“Right. Give me your phone.” Sicheng unwillingly hand his phone to Jaehyun. “Done, now text me your address, I’ll pick you up at probably 9.”

“I’ll literally wait for you!” Sicheng shouts as he walks away.

Jaehyun only give him a quick okay sign and go further from him.

Tomorrow will definitely be a long day for both Jaehyun and Sicheng.

* * *

For someone who said he really doesn't care about this date, Sicheng is obviously lying. Like why the hell is he’s contemplating in front of his wardrobe now? He’s having a hard time picking up which clothes to use. It's either this black see-through clothes and ripped jeans or this grey oversized sweater and tight jeans. He takes some pics with those 2 clothes before texting his friends.

**me**

guys, hurry pick one

should I wear those see-through clothes or the oversized sweater one?

which one is cuter?

hurry, answer me!!!!

**yuta hyung**

damn ma, why are you so cranky

let us live

jungwoo still asleep beside me tho uwu, my cute lil sweetie baby

**me**

okay okay I totally understood

now please pick one clothes for me, IM GOING ON A DATE HYUNG

**yuta hyung**

YOU WHAT?

DONG SICHENG YOU SLY BITCH

with who????

**me**

ofc with my fav cute lil beans, jung jaehyun uwu

but yeah on serious note, im going with him

**yuta hyung**

BUT WHY?

YOU JUST COMPLAIN ABOUT HIM RECENTLY THO??

**me**

idk, I do that for so many reasons

for Mrs. Jung’s sake, just for him to at least pay me with a decent date

and idk, he’s much cuter than he was at high school

NO ONE GONNA HURT ON THIS PROCESS OKAY, DON’T WORRY

**yuta hyung**

im actually concerned sicheng, but well all the best for you!!

and you know me, im going with the sexy vibes òwó

**me**

I don’t understand that owo emoji…. but thanks hyung!!!

With that Sicheng immediately change his clothes, and he even put on some makeup on. If its date time, with sexy vibes, of course he needs to put on his makeup. Well, at least his shimmery eye shadows, his eye liner, and his gloss. Jungwoo just bought him this one gloss, and he decided to use it today. It's almost 9 am, and he’s now (trying to) patiently wait for Jaehyun. He doesn’t even know why he’s excited, maybe because he wants to make Jaehyun suffer today. Well that’s the most logical explanation for him, at least for now. 

As Sicheng start to feel bored, his phone suddenly lit up. There’s a messages from Jaehyun.

**jaehyun**

im already outside your apartment

**me**

well, just knock? you should really pick me up from my door ugh

**jaehyun**

….dear God

I swear I already knock on your door for thousands time hhhhh

just open your door already

Sicheng mentally face-palmed himself. Now he succeeded in making himself embarrassed and looks like he’s a clingy ass bitch. Well the second note is true though, but of course he couldn’t just show it to Jaehyun. Sicheng make his way to the door, to open it and see Jaehyun standing there already. 

_ “Fuck, why is he so damn fine?” _ Sicheng thought inside his head.

Sicheng just stand there, seeing Jaehyun silently looking at him. They both didn’t say anything until Sicheng finally chirped out, “You need to stop checking me out. I know I’m cute or whatever, but please don’t make it too obvious.”

“Do you want me to act civil or just the way I am?” Jaehyun replied.

“Well, it's really up to you. I only ask you to go on a date with me, not to control your life.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Oh okay then. I must say you indeed look good, and I did check you out for a bit there. Got any problems?” Jaehyun raise his eyebrows, while Sicheng could feel his cheeks become warmer. Is he really blushing because of the compliment? Is it really a compliment or an insult though?

“No need to insult me.” Sicheng dramatically sigh to hide his reddening cheeks. “Now let's just go.” 

They both finally settle in the car. After some awkward silent, Jaehyun finally talk, “You know what, my mum indeed told me to go out with you since last year. She said you’re her best employee, that you’re always working hard, and I don’t know, she basically describes you as an angel. Which I don’t understand why and how.”

“Aww your mother is really sweet, I take the compliment, thank you. And of course you don’t understand why and how. Your mother is right tho, I’m hard working, I work well, I get along well with others, and yeah I have an angelic trait, which well duh, I don’t show you.” Sicheng glare at him.

“Do you hate me that much tho? And why do you ask me to go on a date with you?” Jaehyun look at him from the side.

“Um what? Me? Yeah I guess so? I hold onto grudges pretty well, so yeah. And I want you to ask me on a date, just because, I know you’ll hate spending time with me, and I just wanna see you suffer.” Sicheng conclude it with smiles, which make Jaehyun cracks.

“Whatever suits you buddy. What if I said I would enjoy my day with you? Your plan will be backlash at you.” 

“Why would you enjoy your day with me when I’m basically a pain in your butt, please. That trick to bring me down didn’t work, sorry.”

“But what if I said that’s true? I really meant it tho?” Jaehyun smirks.

Sicheng can feel he’s blushing again, Jaehyun sure do have a black magic to control him, like why would Sicheng blush when he didn’t have any feelings other than hate him, right? 

“Wh-what? I- I’m…” Sicheng start to stutter, make Jaehyun grins bigger.

“We’re here already.” Jaehyun start to park his car and even open Sicheng’s door.

“A karaoke?” Sicheng look at him in disbelief. 

“Um? This is a great one tho. You could express yourself better, so at least we’re in a comfortable state to go on a date together, you know. Despite being civil, I still wish you could just let go of yourself, and think of me as your true date, rather than just to get revenge on me. At least you should enjoy yourself.” Jaehyun walk in front of him, guide him to their booked room. 

Jaehyun’s words really hit Sicheng. When Sicheng decide to hate on Jaehyun, he didn’t really know how Jaehyun usually act, they never got really close, beside being in the same class. Sicheng thought it would only be fair if he gets to know Jaehyun more first before continue hating on him. Now that Sicheng thought of it, it's kind of silly, he admits. Just because Jaehyun stole his crush, that doesn’t mean Jaehyun is a shitty person. Jaehyun might not know that’s Sicheng’s crush too. The thoughts that hit him make him realize that he is indeed a pity childish one. He realizes he should enjoy himself today. On the other notes, he’s the one who ask for this too, he might enjoy it as well. 

They both start to sing and enjoy themselves on the karaoke room. Sicheng reveal his personality and start to open up. Jaehyun enjoy himself too and even sing with Sicheng. It's been quite a long time since they both have fun like this. 

“You had fun?” Jaehyun ask after they come out. 

“Well, I should be honest, so yeah, I do have fun. Thanks. Now you can just take me home.” Sicheng shrugged, lowkey not wanting to go home already. He didn’t know, spending time with Jaehyun would be something he’d love to do. But now he really does it, he loves it.

“What? You ready to go home already? You sure you don’t even want to grab lunch with me? Its already late for lunch and I prepared something already too.” Jaehyun immediately looks back as Sicheng’s walks behind him.

“You what? Um, a lunch wont hurt I guess.” Sicheng try to sound he really doesn't care, when he actually kind of excited. His cheeks suddenly got red again.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Jaehyun smirk, which make Sicheng immediately cover his cheeks. 

“Its freaking cold, it didn’t have anything to do with you. Shut up.” Sicheng push Jaehyun away from him.

“Aww cute baby, getting all cold. Why are you dressed up like that when you know it's basically still winter? You want to dress up for me? Want to look pretty for me?” Jaehyun tease him. “You look pretty tho, I won't lie. Beautiful, so beautiful, I could look at you all day.”

“Oh God, stop it. I dress for myself, not to impress anyone.” Sicheng huffs. 

“Next time, make sure to check the weather too. Now, wear this. I don’t want you to catch a cold after our date and make my mum angry because I’m making you sick.” Jaehyun take off his coat and put it on Sicheng’s shoulder.

The word _ “our date” _ keep ringing inside his head. Why does he like the terms of that? And why do Jaehyun has to act like he does really care if Sicheng catch a cold though? 

Jaehyun help Sicheng properly wear his coat. Jaehyun’s coat is slightly big for Sicheng, but he won't complain, because it really does help Sicheng feel warm. After he properly wear it, Jaehyun chuckles.

“Why are you chuckling like that?” Sicheng protest.

“I don’t know. Its just, have you always been this beautiful?” Jaehyun grins, his dimples show up, framing his smile beautifully.

“Stop with the games you play!!” Sicheng now hit Jaehyun and push him away. 

Jaehyun only laugh, “Let's go to the next place my princess.” 

Jaehyun escort him back to the car. And once they are in the car, none of them talk. They both enjoying the scenery. It’s quite a shiny day, despite being cold and with all the wind that blows. Jaehyun brought them to this park with a small lake in it. Is he taking him for a picnic date?

“Picnic date? Seriously?” Sicheng raised his brows.

“What? How’d you know?” Jaehyun looks at him, shocked.

“Well honey, you’re kinda predictable. And park with a cute small lake will be a great spot for a picnic date too.” Sicheng just shrugged, shows his smug smile.

“But it's not a regular one!! I made all the dish by myself this morning.” Sicheng could see Jaehyun actually blush this time.

“You did that?? Oh, now I’m anticipating. I’m gonna pray just in case you decide to put a poison in there or something.” Sicheng playfully start to pray.

“I’m not that low dear God. Now, lets just head to the place I’ve already prepared.” Jaehyun open the door for Sicheng, and even take his hand to bring him to their place.

Jaehyun already prepare a place, with tons of food waiting for them. Sicheng won't lie they all look pretty, and maybe delicious. The view that lay in front of them is beautiful too. He could see the calm of the lake, the beautiful nature surrounding the park, even the contrast with the city behind the lake. 

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun’s voice break Sicheng’s thought.

“If I should be honest, I love it. Its beautiful.” Jaehyun could see Sicheng’s eyes getting bigger and there’s a shine in it.

“I’m glad. Please enjoy the food well too.” Jaehyun offer him a sandwich. “Here, for the appetizers.” 

Sicheng take one and have a bite of it, “Oh it's great tho!”

Jaehyun giggles, “You don’t have to compliment me right away! Chew your food well and swallow it first.”

“I’m just telling you the truth though, I need to say that right away!” Sicheng take another big bite.

Jaehyun who see that only smile, he then takes a sandwich and eat it too. Sicheng enjoying this more than he’s supposed to, but well, who could blame him? He’s on a date with a cute guy, with this beautiful view, and some delicious food, nobody would complain. Jaehyun really shove all those foods to Sicheng, knowing Sicheng live alone, and sometimes forget to fill his fridge, and know Sicheng eat more fast food than a home-made food. 

“You could bring some of this home if you want to. I packed it beautifully just for you. A beautiful package of food, for a beautiful boy.” Jaehyun said as he picks some of the food and put it on a basket that he put a ribbon on.

“Stop it oh my God, why are you like this?” Sicheng whines.

“Like how? I just tell you the truth, and also I’m having a date here with a cute and beautiful man, and also this beautiful view lies in front of us, and I don’t know, it's just make me feel happy.” Jaehyun only shrugged.

“Are you fucking flirt with me?”

“You just realize?”

_ Thump _. Sicheng’s heart just skip a beat. Is that line really necessary? Sicheng was supposed to be the one who make Jaehyun suffer, but why do Jaehyun is the one who keeps playing with his heart? 

“What the fuck???” Sicheng now screaming while hitting Jaehyun.

“Ouch ouch, Sicheng please calm down.” Jaehyun try to catch Sicheng’s wrist. After 2 minutes, he finally be able to catch it.

“What’s with that?” Jaehyun pouts. “Ahh I see, are you a panicked gay?”

“No, I just having an urge to do a ‘hitting Jaehyun’ event.” Sicheng try to free his hands from Jaehyun’s grip.

“Cute.” Jaehyun grins and let go of Sicheng’s hands. 

Sicheng about to combust again before Jaehyun actually telling him to get up, “Its kinda late already, the sun was about to set, let's go home before you actually catch a cold.” 

Sicheng lowkey sigh, he didn’t want the day to end. After spending the day with Jaehyun, he actually had fun. He enjoys every single thing they do. 

The ride home is indeed filled with silence. Neither of them talk. Sicheng unconsciously keep sighing, until Jaehyun finally realize and turn to him.

“You okay?”

“What?” Sicheng looks back at Jaehyun, not realizing he’s spacing out.

“You okay? You seem upset, did something happen?” Jaehyun once again ask.

“No, nothing. Why did you care anyway?” Sicheng try to sound cold like how he used to, but its feels kind of wrong to do that.

“Ah, is it because you don’t want today to end? And you’re sad our date going to end soon?” Jaehyun smirks and keep poking Sicheng’s cheek.

“What are you talking about? Stop teasing me. It's not tho!” Sicheng puff his cheeks.

“Hey, you’re not alone tho. I feel sad too today ends so fast.” Jaehyun smile, making Sicheng’s breath caught on his chest. Sicheng is now whipped. 

“And… we’re here already.” Jaehyun stop the car in front of Sicheng’s apartment. 

Jaehyun walk Sicheng to his door. And Sicheng take off Jaehyun’s coat. 

“Um thanks for today. Lowkey enjoy it. And thanks for the coat.” Sicheng hand the coat to Jaehyun. 

“It's really nothing.” Jaehyun take his coat from Sicheng. “Thanks for today tho. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Jaehyun take a step closer to Sicheng. Sicheng seems surprised and immediately lower his head, try to avoid Jaehyun’s gaze. What happen next isn’t what Sicheng expected. Jaehyun bring his face up so he could face him. 

“Should I do the last step on every date?” 

Jaehyun’s face now is so close to Sicheng. Sicheng can practically feel Jaehyun’s breathe, and he can feel he’s holding his breath, trying to anticipate what will happen next, except it's not happening.

The suspension driving him crazy, he just cant hold it anymore, “Please just kiss me already.”

Jaehyun smirks, “Only because you say please.”

Jaehyun’s face come closer to Sicheng, he could feel their nose touching each other, this all happened in slow motion for Sicheng. Their lips meet midway as Sicheng almost chase Jaehyun’s lips to touch his already. Jaehyun cup Sicheng’s face, as Sicheng holding on to Jaehyun’s shirt as if his life depends on it. Jaehyun’s lips are soft as he’s expected, except that probably feel much better than what he imagines. Sicheng can taste the lemonade that they drunk. Its overwhelming, the feeling, Jaehyun stand in front of him, and Jaehyun’s lips that pressed to his own. Jaehyun start to suck Sicheng’s bottom lip, making him whine. His legs are about to give up, this all too much for him. Jaehyun start giving a kitten lick on Sicheng’s lips as he sucks them. Their lips start to move in sync. Sicheng have an urge to deepen their kiss, so he basically pulls Jaehyun closer, he just need Jaehyun’s warmth all over his body. Maybe that all become too much, as one of them, they both didn’t even know who, start to moan.

“You’re great at kissing.” Jaehyun is the one to break the silent. “Your lips are so kissable, and the gloss make it looks way better, can I kiss you again?”

“Ugh shut up.” Sicheng start to blush, he suddenly starts to think why would he do that. Why is he so needy and clingy?

“Aww you’re shy!!” Jaehyun start to tease Sicheng again. “You didn’t seem like you’re shy when we kissed tho? In fact, you’re the eager one.”

“I’m closing my door on you.” Sicheng rolled his eyes, Jaehyun’s right though, and it makes him feel so shy.

“Baby please don’t!!!” Jaehyun try to hold Sicheng’s door. 

“Would you let me in first? We need to really talk. About everything. And also about this.” Jaehyun touch his lips.

“Ugh okay.” Sicheng open his door and let Jaehyun in.

They both sit next to each other, Sicheng leans to the back, thinking why would he end up like this, sitting awkwardly next to Jaehyun, and why would he ask Jaehyun to ask him on a date and kiss him.

“So, would you listen to me?” Jaehyun once again break the silent.

“Sure, go on.”

“Sicheng, truthfully, I had a feeling for you in high school, but we barely talk, that’s why I didn’t do much about my hopeless crush.” Sicheng’s eyes widen as he listens to Jaehyun. “And on that party, I meant to talk to you, not your crush. Dumb me getting drunk and cant really see well people, that’s why I accidentally talk to your crush instead of you. I don’t even remember well that night, it's all just feel shitty and goes super fast for me. And I didn’t lie when I tell you his dick sucks! I swear. You could definitely get a better dick than that. And after that, we never really meet again, and I feel super stressed and pressed, just because instead of at least be friends with you, I made you hate me. I feel so bad. Until we somehow meet again.”

Jaehyun look at Sicheng, Sicheng seems like he’s trying to find some truth on Jaehyun’s eyes, “You hate me, and I can't do anything about that. I stupidly got a freaking sexual tension every time I around you. I thought it was just me being stupid for cant get over you or anything. But after spending time with you like this, I realize its not just a stupid crush or a stupid sexual tension. I love you Sicheng, even until now. I love being around you. And here I am now, confessing to you.”

Sicheng definitely shocked with what Jaehyun said, he would never thoughts Jaehyun would have feelings for him. But Sicheng can feel the sincerity from Jaehyun’s words.

“Stupid, I would love to take things slow with you Jaehyun. I want to do it right this time. I won't lie, I definitely feel something for you. But you will still need to bring me on couple dates before I decide what will happen after that.” Sicheng giggles, it’s the first time Jaehyun heard Sicheng giggles, and it’s the best thing that he ever heard.

“Great. Let’s go on a date tomorrow then, after your work is done.” Jaehyun now lean to Sicheng, definitely teasing him.

* * *

After 5 dates, Sicheng finally accept Jaehyun as his boyfriend.

“What do I say? You deserve better.” Jaehyun said while they cuddling after their intense make out session.

“How could you be so sure you got better dick than him though?” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun and raised his brows.

“Ahhh challenging me I see. I could make you have a hard time walking next morning tho??” Jaehyun plant a kiss along Sicheng’s jaw.

“Really? I don’t believe you.” Sicheng slightly push Jaehyun away. 

“Oh, games on baby.”

And Jaehyun right, Sicheng could get a better dick than his high school crush. Call Sicheng whipped but he’s sure Jaehyun got a better one.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this until the end, and for now lets just pray we get to see any jaewin content before this years end HHHHHH
> 
> i love you guys and so does jaewin teehee


End file.
